last_callfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic Bou
Bou Rantaro Jirard Frolig (aka''' Chaotic Bou') is a superhero and member of the Last Call. He is characterized by his optimistic behaviour and light-heartedness. He inherited his powers from his family line that lived at a tribe. Biography 22 years ago an explorer called Drake Frolig went on a task to map out an unexplored region in the Amazon rainforest. Eventually he and his search party found a hidden civilization of around a thousand people. These people called themselves “Cahosts” and had a strange genetic abnormality where they were able to generate an ancient energy in their brains, ending up in the bloodstream to flow through their whole body. They manipulated this energy to be able to hunt down prey and to help them create new buildings. Some of them were well-versed in English, so communicating with them was reasonably doable. One of these English speaking Cahosts was Lara, who invited them to stay over for a couple of days so they could teach each other about their respective cultures. Lara and Drake fell in love and to not let this love go to waste, Lara went with Drake back to the city Drake lived at: Megalopolis. After some time Lara was able to integrate into Western culture. Loving her fiancée, as well as the outside world, she decided to stay in Megalopolis and start a new life with Drake. The two conceived two children. The second one being Bou Frolig. He inherited the same powers as his mother, being able to create and manipulate the ancient power in his bloodstream. As a baby these powers didn’t seem to be able to do anything, so everything was fine until he was at the age of five, where occasionally green, softly glowing lines appeared on his body, almost symbolizing a bloodstream. That all seemed harmless, until it happened while he was seven years old during school time, where Bou accidentally shot a beam of energy right after throwing a dodgeball, giving it extra speed, breaking two ribs of his target. Feedback from this incident towards Bou wasn’t necessarily positive to say the least. The rumour of this happening was quickly spreading out and eventually the whole school knew it. Parents were upset and afraid for their child. One of those super mutants was present in their school and could kill their kids. Bou’s parents and the teachers tried to diffuse the situation. Bou would get a second chance, but if things like these would happen again, Bou would be thrown out of the school. Another incident never happened, however Bou reputation was scarred during his whole period on primary school. All of his old friend did not want to hang out with him anymore, afraid of breaking bones themselves. There was only one friend that stayed on his side: Derek Quenevere. He thought it was ridiculous that you’d let a friend down like this. And even though it upset Bou that he had lost so many friends, his bond with Derek became stronger than any other friendship he could ever have. Bou then understood that real friends are the ones that stay by your side, even if you are a tiny killing machine. Eventually after time passed and Derek made a speech to his class about how shunning ‘different’ people away was a bad thing, Bou’s classmates seemed to become more open to him again. And seeing as Bou’s personality was one of the loveable goofball type, it quickly felt like nothing had ever happened at that school in the first place. Bou annually visited his family in the Amazon. The Cahosts weren’t really fond of outsiders. Seeing as Bou had grown up outside of the Amazon, he was seen as one. People outside of his direct family didn’t want anything to do with him. Luckily for Bou’s natural optimism he wasn’t completely phased by it in his early childhood, however it became blatantly clear when he got older that these people didn’t seem to like him, especially after the whole incident at school happened, when he got to see how people act when they try to ignore you. There had to be some way to make them change their minds. Bou had a plan, and his parents were more than willing to help him. Starting at the age of seven, Bou started training in combat, with the help of his parents and his sister Luka, who has been powerless since birth, but has shown to be extremely competent in everything else. Cahosts have an annual tradition to have a combat tournament to show off their prowess in fighting and manipulation of their power. It is mostly meant to keep them on edge and to keep finding new techniques. Starting at the age of fourteen, anyone that is a Cahost may enter the tournament and will be put in their respective age class. Bou entered this tournament immediately when he turned fourteen and so got to face off against the tribespeople that resented him. It left an unexpected result for the Cahost tribe, as an outsider appeared in the finals of the youngest age class. It seemed that Bou was incredibly gifted in his powers, seeing as his father had given him just the thing he needed: an easily triggered adrenaline glans. His prowess on the battlefield, shown by his incredibly efficient energy use and his unique way of fighting caused by mixing both of his parents’ styles made him get to the finals. He lost the battle. He expected to lose, seeing as his opponent was even more gifted than he was, as well as the fact that he was four year older as him. That didn’t matter to him. What did matter to him is that he showed to be an excellent combatant and extremely well trained in controlling the energy inside him. He had gained respect from quite a lot of tribespeople. Still, there were also a lot of people that had thought it was pure luck, or maybe Bou had used some sort of outside help. It didn’t matter to Bou. He showed that he was worthy. There would always be people that would act grumpy. He’ll have a new chance if he wants to. At this point, life doesn’t seem to difficult for him. He has learned to control his powers, he has made quite some friends over the years, even people that were WAY older than him. They seemed to be intrigued by Bou’s pure optimism and trust in the world. Something many people had lost over the years. His sister Luka started up a band at the restaurant she was working at, Bou happily joined her in her musical endeavours as a pianist. He got offered a job there as a dishwasher, one that he accepted and still does currently. When Bou was sixteen years old, he suddenly started to notice something. His optimism had always clouded him from how bad things actually could become in Megalopolis. Even though there were superheroes that represented this city, like Legacy, there were still crimes going on a few blocks next to him, even when the big heroes were fighting crime doers, how can there still be crimes? Bou came to the conclusion that with so many supervillains around, it was hard for the heroes to keep track of all of them. He decided to become a hero himself. He didn’t call himself a hero however, he rather saw himself as a helper, trying to keep his neighbourhood safe while the actual superheroes could put their effort in more difficult problems. Trying to hide his identity, he picked up a mask and named himself ‘Asirin’ which roughly translates to ‘smiling’. He started to stop small crimes from going on in his neighbourhood and even made a name for himself there. A small section of Megalopolis knew that they had their own masked hero now, which seemed to fight crime with a big green light. Of course his family and friends were quick to notice who this hero was, however they seemed to support the idea of him doing this, even his parents, who seemed to struggle with it at first, understood that Bou would be more than excellent to help out those in need. After around a year of fighting under the name Asirin, a new villain entered the stage. It was one that seemed to be pointing his attention towards the Megalopolis hospital. Bou stops him in his tracks, but recognizes the villain. It was one of the tribe members. Specifically the one who didn’t inherit any powers. Kapak wanted to capture several surgeons there to try and artificially give him the powers he thought he deserved. He tried to do so with Cahost artifacts, however Bou, also being of Cahost descent, knows what these things can do and can actually control them better than Kapak himself. He then pulls off his mask and reveals his identity, showing that as a Cahost, he should do what is right instead of using your tools to only do things for your own benefit. The Cahost are supposed to bring balance and harmony, which Kupak clearly didn’t get the memo on. Kupak, enraged by getting a history lesson from a kid who hadn’t even turned adult yet, had to flee and think of another plan to gain his powers. Now that Bou’s identity was revealed, he thought that the battle was over for him, however his friends actually encouraged him to keep on fighting. Heroes in this universe had somewhat less of a hard time with a revealed identity, so ''surely nothing would happen to them! Besides, they were a team. His friends gave him the new hero name ‘Chaotic Bou’ to show that his own identity only made him stronger as a person, and so he keeps on fighting bad guys, hoping to make a difference in people life, and make the world a more happy place. Personality Bou is a very optimistic character. He likes to mainly see the good things in stuff, and wants to show it to other people. He always acts very friendly to strangers and most of the time even to people he doesn’t really like. Bou loves to go out exploring and making new friends. He also really tries to look at other people’s perspectives to try and understand them, if he first does not. He’s eager to learn about other people. However because of his friendly behaviour, Bou tends to be rather naïve about people, always expecting someone to do the right thing. If he realizes something does not match with his expectation of doing good, he can change into a serious, pessimistic or anxious person, still, this doesn’t happen a lot. Bou is a very impulsive person but overall a loveable goofball. Bou is enthusiastic, optimistic and joyful. He is usually radiating positivity wherever he comes. He normally is very friendly to strangers and likes to help them out whenever he can. Bou is a very curious individual. He loves to go out and explore new places or make new friends. Being so optimistic, he also can be quite naïve, almost to a fault. He likes to see the good things in people and things, and therefore usually tries to push away any negative thoughts about them, which doesn’t always result in a positive outcome. As a hero, Bou feels a sense of obligation, however he also feels a sense of inferiority. He will help out whenever necessary, but when other heroes are at the scene that seem to handle things perfectly, he’ll only ‘help out’ when he is asked to. During battle he isn’t one to shy away from the cheesy lines. He likes to play around with the enemy and his fellow team members to try and keep the optimism into the fight. Some heroes will find it positively stimulating, others will find it excruciatingly annoying. In the comics themselves he is mostly used as a comic relief and a foil to other, more serious heroes. His optimism and light-heartedness is mostly used to balance out the dark and gritty of other superheroes. Overall you can say that Bou is a template ‘My Friends Give Me Strength’ character. A cliché that never seems to fail. Powers Chaotic Energy '''Bou was born with a genetic mutation, being passed over from his mother. The mutation gives him the ability to produce chaotic energy in his bloodstream and to control that energy to do a various amount of abilities. This Chaotic Energy can be created by getting shots of adrenaline. The adrenaline activates a certain gland in his brain, which gives off Chaotic Energy. Of course, the amount of energy he can gain from this is far from unlimited. He only has a limited source of it. Whenever his abilities use up almost all Chaotic Energy in his blood, he can’t use any of these abilities anymore. This doesn’t mean his physical energy is used up, but it usually goes together, seeing as adrenaline can only do so much. Bou can create solid, transparent matter out of the energy, however he can also turn his energy into beams that can damage the opponent. Because he can manipulate this solid matter, he can also encapsulate smaller objects into a ball of chaos energy and make them move around, loosely imitating telekinesis. There are still many abilities that could be found by Bou to give him more of an edge in battle, however these still have yet to be found by him… Athletic body This kid has trained since he was seven, of course he is quite a skilled fighter and has quite the endurance. His physical abilities are most definitely above average. It’s not to a supernatural level, but he definitely packs a punch. Equipment Chaotic Bracelets His bracelets are an energy reserve for extra Chaotic Energy that isn’t being used. Whenever he is not using these abilities, the bracelet is slowly being charged, so it can be used for situations where it is actually needed. Chaotic gauntlets Bou’s signature ability. Whenever he engages in battle, he creates two gauntlets out of chaotic energy. These gauntlets look transparent, but are solid in matter. The gauntlets are almost weightless to Bou, but most certainly pack a punch. If he’d want, he could also charge his gauntlets, giving it more of an energetic blow. Comics and Publication Bou has had quite a history in the comic branch, however not actually under the name ‘Bou’. In the Silver Age, a similar hero appeared in the comic books. His name was Rantaro, but also went under the alias ‘Asirin’. The lore of the tribe is the same, however Rantaro was more focused on his ‘tribesmember going to the outside world’ element. He was actually raised at the tribe and THEN be sent to places like Megalopolis, while also occasionally protecting his own tribe. He had his own mini-series where they introduced him and gave him backstory, where he was fairly popular. He was supposed to become a Prime Warden, but instead the writers went for Haka seeing as that character would give the Prime Wardens a lot more popularity that Asirin could ever give. He was WAY too similar to Haka to fit in well with the group and the writers instead decided to keep him away from the Prime Wardens, only giving him a small cameo. His series would last until the Bronze Age, when the series eventually came to an end due to the writers wanting to focus on more popular characters. Eventually his whole existence in the comicverse was retconned. The early modern era was a time for comics where they wanted to introduce new and original heroes that had a blank slate for writers to work on. Late in this early modern era, younger writers wanted to reuse the idea of the tribe and their powers, but chose a different backstory for a character with similar characteristics to make it more fit into the modern age. It worked, seeing as Bou seemed to gain a good following, mostly with younger audiences who were new to comic. Chaotic Bou! was an ideal series for newcomers to the comic genre, seeing as it was simple to follow and had a motivating support cast. Chaotic Bou would mostly have his own universe in the starting years, but eventually the character became a hero that writers wanted to use a lot in crossover comics, seeing as his optimistic behaviour and comic relief would give the writers some interesting scenarios for other heroes to stand in the spotlight. Bou mostly takes in a supporting role instead of being the main focus, which made him an easier character to write into other stories. Eventually he becomes one of the more recent members of the Last Call. Seeing as his character seemed to do good with a younger audience, the writers thought it would be a good idea to make a separate series, meant for children to become used to the superhero universe. Many children now have grown up with stories about Chaotic Bou! and still follow his adventures in the more complex stories from his main comic series. Series * '''Chaotic Bou!: '''Bou’s main series. Here he has his own story-archs, which are usually very light-hearted. It is about his path to become an actual hero, helping everyone he meets along the way. He occasionally helps out his detective friend Alina with the dirty work of being a cop. It also focuses on the conflicts that happen when you mix superhero life with your normal life, while everyone knows who you are. * '''Bou’s Friend Force!: Comic series meant for the very young to get into superhero comics. The series has less focus on Bou on his own and has more focus on Bou’s friend group as a whole with as main characters Luka, Derek, Alina, Katie and Bou himself as they defeat villains together. It has a lot of comic relief and often invites characters from other series so that the younger audience can get used to them and maybe look into their own series. * The Double A team: Annual series where two friends of Bou who are both part of the justice system, Abby and Alina, solve mystery crimes. Abby as a prosecutor needs to find out how the suspect committed the crime before the trial starts. Alina works as a detective for Abby to figure out together how to solve the latest mystery crime. Bou always appears in these comics, but acts as a background character that doesn’t have a lot to do with the story itself. * The Last Call: Bou is also part of the Last Call program. Just as in other crossovers, he is seen as an optimistic character who can bring up interesting scenarios when brought together with other heroes.